Hints
by OukamiYasha
Summary: Riku and Sora are dropping each other lots of hints...but who will be the first to say or do something about it? Fluff, slight angst. Once again, eventual RikuSora. ;
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
^^;;; Hiya! Since I'm on a major writer's block with my Howl of the Wolf fic, I decided to publish this one. I wrote it last year, but have kept it locked away in my chest of drawers for it to gather dust and be nibbled on by my guinea pigs when they get loose. Actually, I never finished it, but it's a simple story (though not very short) , and extremely pointless. It's just another fic about Riku and Sora and how they come to be together. Just that, and nothing more. So, if ya wanna back out, DO IT!  
  
Taikuru: Shouldn't you be typing that essay for Literature?  
  
.O; ...no.  
  
Taikuru: But--  
  
; NO!!! ^^ Time to start!!  
  
Disclaimer: Mwahaha! I don't own Kingdom Hearts yet, but I will!!! O_O; ::sees the hit men wearing Mickey Mouse ears outside her window:: O.o; Nevermind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on!" Sora's young voice rang out as he swung his toy sword at Riku, who nimbly dodged.  
  
"Heh, you still don't got it," the older boy said calmly, holding up his sword as a kind of shield, preventing Sora from getting to him.  
  
"Don't got WHAT?" the brown-haired boy asked as he tried to hit Riku, determination written all over his face.  
  
"THIS!" his friend slammed the wooden sword down hard, hitting Sora on the shoulder. The younger boy groaned and backs away. But, refusing to give up, he continued his attacks.  
  
The sounds of the play-fight echoed throughout the island. The two friends hit and dodged, ran and jumped, practicing the graceful dance-like art of sword fighting.  
  
Sora hit his friend in the side with the sword, resulting in Riku back- flipping onto the ground and curling up like a snake ready to strike. Sora saw what was coming and turned on heel, trying desperately to get away. But it was too late. Riku's feet came plowing into Sora's back.  
  
With a groan of disappointment, Sora fell to the ground. Riku stood over him, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"Maaaan....what's the score now, Riku?" Sora asked, holding out his hand. Riku took it and helped his friend up.  
  
"I dunno, I lost count," the silver-haired boy's smooth voice replied.  
  
"Aw...oh well," Sora brushed sand off his clothes. Riku made his way back to the paopu tree and sat on it. Sora jumped up and sat next to him. He looked at his friend. Riku's eyes, those brilliant shades of turquise, gazed out at the ocean. "Whatcha thinking about, Riku?"  
  
"Mm. Nothing," he answered. Sora grinned.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, I know you're thinking about SOMETHING!" the younger boy said cheerfully. Riku smiled.  
  
"Maybe. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you about it," he answered. Sora stuck out his lower lip in an adorable pout.  
  
"Aw, Riku! Puh-leeeease?!" he asked. Riku didn't avert his intense gaze, however he saw Sora pouting out of the corner of his eye. He secretly loved that little pout. Everything Sora did was so...cute. Especially that pout. But, of course, Riku couldn't let his friend know that. Nor anyone else. He was so confused, but didn't dare show it. He liked spending time with Sora...no, he loved it. He loved everything Sora did...well...maybe not EVERYTHING.  
  
"So where's Kairi?" Sora had given up on asking about Riku's thoughts and moved to a new topic. Riku scowled. Kairi always had to be brought up.  
  
"She went home, obviously. Everyone else has," he answered. Sora nodded.  
  
"Guess so, it is getting kinda late," he turned to look at the setting sun. Clouds, like floating tiger stripes, faded away as the receding star brushed them with colors of red, pink, and purple. "Think we should go home too?"  
  
"After the sun sets," Riku responded. Sora smiled. He wanted to watch the sunset too. "Hey Sora, you know what this is?" Riku handed Sora a rather large, star-shaped fruit.  
  
"Yeah...a paopu fruit!" Sora said happily, glad he could show Riku that he knew something. Riku loved to tease Sora if the younger boy didn't have a clue about anything, which was the case most of the time. Riku laughed noting the proud tone in Sora's voice.  
  
"Exactly. Do you know the legend behind it?" the older boy looked at his friend. Sora's face fell as he readied himself for Riku's teasing.  
  
"No..." he said. Riku just looked back at the setting sun. Sora blinked. Why wasn't Riku making fun of him? "Well? What's the legend?"  
  
"When two people share a paopu fruit, it is said that their destinies become intertwined. They remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what happens. But I don't expect you to remember that legend," the silver- haired boy chuckled. Sora didn't have the best memory around.  
  
Sora crossed his arms and pouted again. But he was thinking; why had Riku told him that? Was the boy giving him some kind of hint? No, of course not! Sora shook that idea out of his head. Riku wasn't giving him any type of hint...at least not the kind he wanted. Riku was probably just implying that he was going to try and share a paopu with Kairi. That made Sora sad. Not that he cared that much for Kairi...he cared for--  
  
"Sora, we'd beter go," Riku snapped Sora out of his reverie.  
  
"Huh? Why?" he asked. Riku pointed at the sky. The last few glimmers of sunlight highlighted huge, dark clouds approaching.  
  
"We don't want to get caught up in a storm," Riku said. Sora nodded. They jumped off the paopu tree and ran across the pier, through the shack and to the dock.  
  
"Think we'll make it in time?" Sora asked as he and Riku untied their boats. Riku glanced at the clouds; they were moving very quickly.  
  
"If we hurry," he took the rope from his boat and tied it to Sora's. "Here, this way we won't get separated."  
  
"Okay. Let's go!" Sora hopped into his boat as Riku stepped into his own. They picked up their oars and started paddling as fast as they could. Riku held back a bit, allowing the younger boy to keep pace with him.  
  
They were halfway to the main island when the storm hit. Rain lashed relentlessly down on them, thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and the two small boats heaved up and down in the angry waves. Sora was scared, but only a little. He had been caught in storms before. Actually, the feeling he had right now was admiration. Admiration for Riku. 'He was smart...tying up our boats like that...' Sora thought. The boy smiled. Maybe Riku could use a little bit of praise. Sora looked at his friend, ready to launch a compliment.  
  
"Riku, you--" he stopped immediately when he saw Riku's expression. The older boy was pale, grim-faced and determined-looking. His eyes shown like flashlights, luminous through the darkness, a reflection of the stormy sea around them. Riku's silvery hair whipped around his face and blew in odd directions as the wind continued its assault.  
  
Was something wrong? Sora could see the worry in Riku's eyes. Suddenly, Sora noticed why Riku seemed troubled. A huge wave swept toward them, a towering menace. Sora gasped as it pounded down.  
  
Water filled the young boy's mouth, stung his eyes and made his lungs scream for air. He didn't know which was was up or down. Terrified, he thrashed around, hoping for a miracle. He felt the fragments of the boats, obviously smashed, scrape his arms. Sora's dark blue eyes started to close in defeat. He wondered where Riku was, if Riku was okay. Just then, two strong arms wrapped around Sora's waist. Sora smiled as the last breath he had bubbled up from his mouth.  
  
Riku felt Sora go limp in his arms as he pulled his friend to the surface, making sure Sora's face was above the water so Sora could breathe. He held the younger boy close to him. His number one priority right now, or ever, was to protect Sora.  
  
Riku winced as he kicked his legs to stay afloat. When the wave had hit them, one of the boats had slammed into his left leg. He didn't know how bad the wound was, but he really didn't care. All he cared about was getting Sora to safety.  
  
With his friend in his arms, Riku propelled himself through the raging waters. The pain in his left leg was intense, and the effort tiring. The cold water form the rain and ocean chilled him to the bone, and he didn't even know where to go. No island was in view. Riku desperately tried to get himself and his unconscious friend to safety, but his boyd was being assaulted by tiredness, pain, and the forces of nature. Finally, he passed out, his grip on Sora slowly loosening. The two unconscious boys were tossed about, the cruel storm showing no sign of letting them live.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ooh, drama! Actually, the story won't really be like this. From here on out, it's pure fluff...well, with maybe a touch of angst. I know, I know, the writing's horrible, but I'm too tired to fix it. Oh, and flames will be accepted this time. I got a rather nice one a while back comparing me to a naked mole rat. Naked mole rats are cool. ^-^ 


	2. Survival

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own KH. Me own Jar Jar Binks action figure and bad grammer. Me is sad.  
  
Warnings: Once again, this was written last year, so...it may not be as good as my Howl of the Wolf fic..uu;;; If that one was good AT ALL. -_-; But I'm upset...my Ceramics teacher promised he would put a little statue of Taikuru I made in the kiln, but he broke his promise...Grrr...oh well.  
  
Taikuru: ^_^ ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clear blue water lapped at the sandy beach, gently washing over Riku. The boy stirred, and his eyes opened slowly to meet seawater.  
  
"Gah!" he immediately sat up, rubbing his burning eyes. Water dripped from his silvery hair as he blinked in thought. Random memories began flowing into his mind. The storm, the water, the boats...Riku looked at his left leg as he finally realized he felt pain. It wasn't too bad; his pants had been ripped a little and a small wound was running across his calf (not the cow .O; ) but that was about all the damage. More memories...lightning, thunder, the limp body in his arms....Sora!  
  
Riku sloshed around in the shallow water, turning and looking for his friend. Where was Sora? Had he been lost in the storm? Riku's heart stopped as soon as that thought entered his mind. Suddenly he spotted Sora. The young boy had been washed up farther on the beach. Riku rose to his feet at once, running to Sora, furious at himself. How could he have forgotten about his best friend, even for a moment?  
  
He threw himself next to Sora, putting his head to Sora's chest. No heartbeat. Riku's heart, however, was racing. He couldn't let Sora die! Was Sora already dead? The brown-haired boy's skin was cold, but they HAD just been in an ocean of freezing water. Riku felt his own skin. His skin was as cold as Sora's, and obviously, he was still alive. Desperate hope on Riku's face, he immediately straddled Sora's waist, pinched the boy's nose, put his hand to Sora's chest and leaned into give him life.  
  
If Sora had not been in such a precarious situation, Riku would have enjoyed the tingling sensation as his lips met his friend's, however, Sora's life was on the line. Riku continued giving his friend mouth-to- mouth until Sora sputtered salt water--right into Riku's mouth. The silver- haired boy sat up and grimaced as Sora coughed up all the water he had swallowed. Riku watched him and desperately wished he could cough out all the water for Sora. But, of course, he couldn't, so he had to see his friend's helpless expression and hear those sputtering coughs until Sora stopped.  
  
Riku leaned in close to Sora. The younger boy was breathing now, his chest rising and falling in a soft and steady motion. Riku blew a sigh of relief and fell back onto Sora's leg's in exhaustion.  
  
'Great,' Riku thought, 'I used up all my breath on Sora. Figures.' he lay there panting for a while, when he actually realized what he had done. Practically KISSED Sora.  
  
He felt a lot of things at once, excitement, fear, guilt...no, it hadn't been a kiss. If Sora had been awake, he would have probably hurt Riku, or push Riku off him. Therefore, it couldn't have been a kiss. At least, not a mutual one. Riku rolled off Sora's legs and sat up.  
  
"Stop! It was only mouth-to-mouth!" he shouted to himself, trying to convince himself of that. But if it wasn't a kiss...how come he wanted to do it again? Riku stood, realizing how stupid he must have looked. He decided to take a look around and assess the situation.  
  
They were on an island about the size of the children's island. There were coconut trees, but no coconuts to be seen. He didn't see any mushrooms, either. He looked at the sea. No visible fish.  
  
'Well, so much for food,' he thought. There was mostly only lush, green vegetation on this island and the sound of a waterfall nearby. A ragged old cloth hung off the branch of a bent tree. Riku left the sleeping Sora and wandered over to it. It was draped over the tree to make some type of crude tent.  
  
Something in the back of Riku's head told him that this cloth was familiar...but he couldn't put his finger on it. The boy shrugged it off and took the big piece of fabric. It might come in handy for helping them warm up...warm up....  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" for the first time since he had awakened, Riku realized that he was freezing. However, it wasn't himself that he was worried about, it was his friend. He jogged back to Sora, put his hand to his chin, and, standing over the brown-haired boy, studied him. His clothes were soaking wet, Riku noted, like Riku's own. To get Sora warmed up he'd have to...no way! Riku couldn't do that...could he?  
  
Riku knitted his brows together, deep in thought. It was only for survival...and that was a good enough excuse. "But what about me?" Riku asked himself. He sure enough wasn't going to huddle, freezing, in the sand while Sora lay there minus his soaked clothes and plus a blanket! Riku's heart jumped but his mind screamed bloody murder. The boy couldn't help but smile. He was tired of arguing with himself...and this WAS for survival...  
  
Riku knelt by Sora and lifted the young boy up, taking off the hooded jacket. He slung it over his shoulder and unzipped the rest of Sora's outfit. Riku groaned. Why couldn't Sora just wear a shirt and pants like a normal person instead of a weird jumpsuit? Not that he didn't mind undressing Sora...it was just...would Sora appreciate waking up to find Riku taking off Sora's clothes?  
  
Pushing those thoughts aside, he unzipped Sora's jumpsuit and pulled it off him by the hem of the shorts. He removed Sora's shoes before sliding the rest of the outfit off. Now the only thing left was Sora's boxers. Choosing to respect Sora's...um...privacy, Riku closed his eyes and took off his friends boxers. He groped for the cloth and, once found, threw it over Sora.  
  
Riku opened his eyes and gathered Sora's clothes together, then wrung them free of water. They were still damp. He got up, walked over to the leaning tree, and lay his friend's clothes out to dry. Of course, that wouldn't be anytime soon. Clouds blocked ou the sun; clouds from the storm, no doubt.  
  
Sighing, Riku kicked off his shoes. He took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, wringing them out. Hesitantly, he took off his boxers, staring intently at Sora to make sure he didn't wake up. He draped his own clothes next to Sora's.  
  
Swallowing his fear, he strode over to Sora and lay on top of him. He tucked the cloth around them, insulating them from the cold air. With both of them transferring body heat, they should be warmed pretty soon. Riku wrapped his arounds around Sora. He breathed onto Sora's neck, hoping to increase the temperature of the small environment around them.  
  
Riku loved this feeling. Being so close to Sora, bare skin to bare skin...he moved so he could see Sora's face...Sora's innocent, kitten-like face. He kept one of his arms around Sora, then moved the left to stroke Sora's cheek.  
  
He lay there on top of Sora for a long time, thinking. Some thoughts were sensible, yet disappointing, others wild and pleasurable. Now, come to think of it, Riku had always liked Sora. But he hadn't realized how much he liked Sora until the younger boy had started spending all his time with Kairi. Riku had missed his friend's constant company, the way Sora looked up to him, the way they went everywhere together. Everywhere.  
  
Just then, Riku's mind flashed back to the time when he was seven and Sora was six.  
  
/// "Ooooo...Riiiiku! Wassat?" Sora leaned over the edge of the small boat, pointing toward a distant island.  
  
"And island, silly!" Riku responded. Sora shook his head.  
  
"No! I know what it IS, I just wanted to know...um..." he narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. "What's its name!" the brown-haired child said. Riku looked at the sky for a moment, thinking.  
  
"Hm...I dunno. Ask your mom to row over there!"  
  
"Wha? No way! She'd never do it."  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey, how 'bout we go there when we get older? My mom says when I'm nine I can row to the Islands all by myself!" Riku said proudly. Sora stuck out his lower lip.  
  
"Without me?" he asked pathetically.  
  
" 'Course not! You're my best friend."  
  
"Yay! Thanks, Riku!" Sora threw his arms around his friend. Riku returned the hug.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Rikuuuu...." Sora looked up into the eyes of his silver-haired friend.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We'll always be best friends, right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Of course." Riku patted Sora on the head, thinking that remaining best friends was an inevitable joy of life. He then turned to watch the mysterious island fade away. ///  
  
Riku was brought back to the present by the body stirring beneath him. He froze, afraid of what would happen if Sora woke up. He stared at Sora's face, searching for a sign of awareness from him. But then, remembering that staring could wake a person up, he looked away.  
  
Sora showed no more signs of waking. Riku propped himself up with his right hand and put the left to Sora's cheek. It was warm. He trailed his hand down Sora's neck, chest and abdomen. All warm. Riku considered staying in the position he was in...it felt so...right. But it wasn't. And now that Sora was warm, Riku's job was done.  
  
He left his friend and walked to the bent tree, putting all his clothes back on. They were still a little damp, but at least now they were wearable. He gathered Sora's outfit and carried it over to him. Riku had to remove the cloth. He gazed at Sora's golden body; the body that could never be his. He put Sora's boxers back on, not bothering to close his eyes, then the jumpsuit. Something fell out of the red jumpsuit's pocket. Riku picked it up and gazed at it.  
  
It was a paopu fruit. Sora must have tucked it into his pocket before they left the Destiny Islands. Riku didn't know what to think. Sora might have kept it as some kind of momento of their friendship, or maybe even kept it to share with Riku! Then Riku shook his head. No. Sora had probably kept it to share with Kairi. Riku's heart fell. He was also disgusted. Riku's gift had saved the brown-haired boy of picking his own paopu fruit to give to Kairi.  
  
Handling Sora less gently now, he zipped the jumpsuit and stuff him in the jacket. He put the fruit back in Sora's pocket.  
  
'I might as well enjoy my time with him now...' Riku thought. He lay down next to Sora and pulled the sheet over them both. His sleepy eyes closed. The two figures were left motionless on the sandy beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O; WHOO! That was a pain to re-write. My hands hurt. uu; And I still have Algebra homework. Eh. And I have cramps. Double eh. But my mom's gonna buy stuff for me to make my Halloween costume out of! ^^; I'm gonna be youko Kurama! O_O; ...but...only Yu Yu Hakusho watchers would know who that is...^^; heh. 


	3. Share

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Ah...uu; ...me don't own Kingdom Hearts...  
  
Settings: /// contains flashbacks! Okay? Okay!!!  
  
Much thankies for everyone who reviewed!!! ::sniffles:: You guys are like my family!  
  
Little Raven: ^^ Which is good, Nightshade, because your actual family thinks you're depressed and suicidal!  
  
O_O; ...when did that happen? Eh, I guess it's time for another family reunion. ^_^ BREAK OUT THE TARTER SAUCE! Oh...heh, I guess I'll type this chapter first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora woke up to find Riku laying next to him. Surprised, his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Riku?!" he said, rather louder than he meant. The silver-haired boy's turquoise eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Whaaat?" he groaned groggily. Sora blinked.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?"  
  
"An island," Riku turned his back to Sora, ready to go to sleep again.  
  
"Well, I can see that! Which island?" the younger boy asked. Riku shrugged carelessly. "Awww, Riku!" Sora grabbed Riku by the shoulder and pulled the older boy so that he was laying on his back. "You don't know where we are?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"NO! We're stranded! We're gonna die! We--...hey...I'm hungry. Is there any food here?"  
  
"No," Riku looked at Sora. "I've searched the island," he partially lied. Glancing around was hardly searching.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Sora sat up, hands to his stomach. Riku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get over it, Sora."  
  
Sora was hurt. Why was Riku acting so...mean? Maybe he was upset at Sora's ungrateful attitude? 'He DID save me and all...' Sora thought.  
  
"Riku?" Sora asked softly. Riku looked at him, his face blank and emotionless as it almost always was. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
A smile appeared on Riku's face.  
  
"I couldn't let you drown. Sora, about that food...there is something we can eat."  
  
"What?" before he knew it, Riku had reached into Sora's pocket. Sora let out a small gasp in feeling Riku's hand so close to his thigh. Riku then pulled out the paopu fruit. Sora just stared at it. He had forgotten that he had put it there.  
  
"We could always eat this," Riku said. The sight of his friend holding the star-shaped fruit sent a shiver of excitement through Sora's body. The legend...if they shared it...Sora grinned inside his mind. But he couldn't be TOO obvious or Riku might wonder...  
  
"But...what about the legend?" Sora tried to sound apprehensive. Riku shrugged.  
  
"The legend just says that the two people will remain a part of each other's lives, not necessarily that they'll face in love," he said in monotone. Sora's face fell. "But, if you're afraid..."  
  
"Afraid? I'm not afraid!" Sora said angrily. Riku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"All right then," Riku gave him the paopu fruit. "Don't eat it all. Remember, I'm hungry too."  
  
Sora nodded. He put the fruit to his mouth and took a small, experimental bite. The flesh was soft but firm like a pear's, yet its skin was fuzzy like a peach's. And it tasted...like sugar cane! Sora took another bite, a bigger one, chewing the succulent meat. He was suddenly aware of Riku's eyes on him. Those beautiful eyes...so intense in their colors, so bright, no dullness to speak of. And that lustrous hair...Riku was gorgeous.  
  
Sora finished his half and handed the rest to Riku. Riku took it and smiled softly to show his appreciation. He lay on his stomach and propped himself up with his elbows, taking bites out of the paopu fruit. Sora gazed at Riku, the beautiful silver-haired angel.  
  
'He's so beautiful...' Sora thought, totally in awe Riku's being. A drop of juice from the fruit escaped Riku's lips and trickled down his chin. Sora's eyes widened. What, was Riku TAUNTING him, or something?! Or maybe Riku was simply unaware of how pretty he was. While Riku finished the paopu fruit, Sora did everything he could not to throw himself on Riku and lick that paopu juice off Riku's chin.  
  
Riku finished the fruit and turned back to Sora.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked. Sora's eyebrows raised as he stared, dazed, at Riku.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you were hungry. Do you feel better now that you've eaten?"  
  
"Huh...oh...yeah. Thanks," Sora finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Good. Let's go." Riku stood up. Sora jumped to his feet and followed as Riku started walking down the beach.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"We're going to look for the boats."  
  
"Didn't they get destroyed?"  
  
"Well, I know at least one did." Riku said. "But the other might have survived and washed up on shore."  
  
Sora suddenly noticed that Riku was walking with a slight limp. He looked at Riku's legs, seeing that one was hurt. He gasped loudly, causing Riku to stop and look back at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Riku...YOU'RE HURT!" he said in horror. Riku blinked.  
  
"No, it's okay," he replied casually, continuing to walk. Sora scampered after him.  
  
"Rikuuuu..." he whined. The silver-haired boy chuckled and began to walk faster. Sora saw there was only one way to get Riku's attention. He ran to Riku and glomped him onto the ground. Riku let out a yell of surprise as they rolled onto the wet sand. Sora pinned Riku down and looked sadly into his friend's eyes. "Riku, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Shocked, Riku stared at Sora, mouth open wordlessly. He had been craving Sora's touch, and now he had it. He then smiled and ruffled Sora's hair.  
  
"I'm fine, Sora. Trust me." he said. Sora smiled warmly. He hugged Riku, snuggling up against his friend's body. Sora knew it was a big step. What if Riku rejected him..or killed him?! But he had Riku where he wanted him, and Riku hadn't seemed too freaked out...  
  
Riku, meanwhile, struggled not to swoon with joy at Sora's touch. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist as Sora rubbed his nose softly against Riku's cheek. Riku moved one of his hands to stroke Sora's hair. His head swam with thoughts.  
  
'What's he doing? Is he getting at something? Or is this just an act of friendship?' he thought. Of course...this felt like a lot more than friendship. But Sora might not realize what he was doing...  
  
"Riku?" Riku felt Sora's lips moved against his skin.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"We'll always be best friend...right?"  
  
"Of course," but deep inside, Riku knew there was a huge possibility of them separating. When they were younger, it seemed that best friends stayed together no matter what. But now they were grown, and things were so different....  
  
/// Ten-year-old Riku paddled the small boat steadily through the dark, calm waters. Now that he was old enough, he could travel on his own back and forth between the Destiny Islands. He knew the paths well, Sora's mother had often rowed them to their island. That's when he noticed the strip of shore not too far away...  
  
Sora peeked out from under the large piece of cloth on the floorboards of the boat.  
  
"Hey, Riku, is that another island?" he asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ooo...let's go over there!" Sora exclaimed. Riku nodded and smiled, happy to oblige. As they got closer, Sora scratched his head. "Riku, doesn't that place look familiar?"  
  
"Yeah..." Suddenly, it dawned on the boy. "Sora, remember a few years ago when your mom had to paddle us back and forth 'tween the islands?"  
  
"Mm-yep!"  
  
"Remember when we saw that island? I think this is it!"  
  
Sora's large eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
"...I don't 'member that, Riku." he said. Riku wrinkled his nose in frustration.  
  
"Well, it happened. And this is the island we saw!"  
  
"Ooo...nifty!" the younger boy said. Riku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nifty?" he laughed. "Where'd you learn that one?"  
  
"Kairi!" Sora answered. Riku's heart suddenly felt heavy as he frowned. This had been the first time he had gotten alone with Sora since Kairi had come. And he wasn't going to let a girl who wasn't even with them right now ruin it.  
  
"Well, don't say it anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Sora asked defensively. Riku chose to ignore this question.  
  
"We're here," Riku said flatly. The boat scraped onto shore. Sora wasted no time in bounding out of the boat, the cloth flying in his hand; leaving Riku to drag the boat up so that it was beached.  
  
"Riku! Lookit!" Sora yelled. He stood by a small tree growing at a bent angle. "Doesn't this look like that tree growing out of the island near the pier?"  
  
"Hm..." Riku walked next to Sora, who now had the sheet over his shoulders, letting it hang like a cape. "Yeah. Sorta. 'Cept it doesn't have those little star fruits growing on it." he said. Sora yanked the cloth from his shoulders and tossed it over the tree, making a tent. The young boy laughed and crawled inside. Riku followed.  
  
"This is fun, huh, Riku?" Sora asked. Riku nodded, genuinely enjoying his time with Sora. The brown-haired boy giggled and tackled Riku. The two flailed around in a tickle fight, each one laughing hysterically and rolling about.  
  
Hours later, Riku awoke to find his friend draped over him, snoring softly. The silver-haired boy looked outside to see the sun setting. He gasped and nudged Sora awake.  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked groggily.  
  
"We gotta go, Sora," Riku said. "It'll be dark soon."  
  
"Oh, okay," they crawled out form under the tent. Sora started to take the cloth off the tree when Riku stopped him.  
  
"Leave it here. It makes a good tent."  
  
"But we were gonna make a sail outta it!" was Sora's response.  
  
"Don't worry, we can always get another cloth." Riku headed toward the boat. Sora bounced after him.  
  
"Guess so. Hey, Riku, can we come back here tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure! Just don't tell Kairi."  
  
Sora's face was full of confusion.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz this is a special place just for us two," Riku said seriously, pushing the boat back into the water and climbing into it. "Okay?"  
  
" 'Kay!" Sora said as he climbed in as well.  
  
Riku picked up the paddle and they rowed away, leaving the cloth to sway in the breeze. THey didn't go back to the mysterious island the next day, nor the day after that. Unexpected things had kept coming up....things always having to do with Kairi. ///  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Whoot!! Now I need chocolate...Well, most of this chapter was a flashback, but the next chappie will be all present-day time. ^___^ ::skips away, trips over her boot that was laying in the middle of the floor, falls on the ground:: O_O; ...I be not graceful. 


	4. Boat Ride!

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own a wolf demon that wants to kiss everybody!  
  
Taikuru: ^^ ::is holding up mistletoe::  
  
::looks at him:: .......... ^.^;;;; Right, Tai-chan. OO; Sorry I haven't been updating, guys!!! ; ...I'm on restriction...because I'm close to failing all my classes in school... uu; I can't imagine why...  
  
Taikuru: OO; ::looks over where Nightshade's school stuff is, seeing worksheets covered with sketches and not work:: oo; ...  
  
But I'm working hard and I should be off restriction soon! YAAAAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku decided not to tell Sora about his memories of the island that they were currently stranded on. He didn't want to wreck the cuddly mood Sora had set. He stroked Sora's smooth skin, his fingers tracing his friend's face.  
  
Sora, meanwhile, shivered in excitement. Riku was responding positively to his actions, something the younger boy had been hoping for. But he was scared to move any further. Riku was probably just humoring him...if Sora tried to kiss him...well, Riku would most likely be angry. REALLY angry. Not to mention disgusted. After all, they were both boys. Wasn't it wrong?  
  
They lay there for a while, each deep in thought, each trying to snuggle closer to each other, until the tide caught up with them. Water lapped calmly at their bodies. Riku was angry at the tide for ruining his time with Sora, but they couldn't just lay there and drown. And he couldn't very well say 'Let's go somewhere more comfortable' without Sora freaking out. So he ended their time together with a groan.  
  
"We'd better get to finding that boat."  
  
Reluctant to move, Sora rolled forcefully off Riku and onto the sand. The two stood up, avoiding each other's gaze. It took a while for the dazed Riku to remember which way they had been going. Sora stood sheepishly by as Riku twirled around to get his bearings, a confused expression on his face. Sora couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Riku confused was just so rare.  
  
Riku finally remembered which way to go and started walking further down the beach, leaving Sora to run after him. They walked silently and slowly, Riku staring straight ahead, looking for a boat. Sora gazed around, staring at this new place.  
  
'I wonder if Riku will mind if I ask to look around...' he thought. He was going to ask when he heard Riku shout.  
  
"Sora! A boat!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pay attention, Sora!" Riku held an amused tone as he pointed to one of their boats, basically unharmed, washed up on the shore.  
  
"Wow! A boat!" Sora rushed up to it. Riku rolled his eyes and chuckled, following his friend. "And it's not hurt, either!"  
  
Riku grinned at the complete innocence of Sora. That boy was just so...pure. Riku treasured every moment they spent together. The two pushed the boat from the sandy beach and into the shallows. They hopped in and Sora was the first to notice something missing.  
  
"Hey, Riku...where's the paddle?"  
  
"Don't worry. I keep an extra one in a compartment near the floorboards." Riku bent down to unlock a secret-looking compartment as Sora stared at him in amazement. Riku had the answer to everything, it seemed. Either that or he kept spare paddles everywhere.  
  
Riku shoved off and paddled away from the island. Sora sighed as he looked from the receding shoreline to his friend. Riku was rowing slowly, muscles moving in an almost fluid motion, sunlight reflecting off his hair.  
  
"Riku, can we ever go back?"  
  
"Sure, now that we know where it is. See, it's a little to the side of the path directly to and from our island to your house."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Don't worry...I know how to get back," Riku said with a laugh. "So, do you wanna go home? Our parents are probably wandering where we are."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They drifted along toward Sora's island, Riku paddling without a word, Sora snatching looks at him every now and then. He was so gorgeous, Sora wanted nothing more but to throw his arms around Riku and kiss him...well...maybe he WOULD like a little more....  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um...I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" Riku looked at his younger friend as he continued paddling. Sora's eyes widened. He hadn't really wanted to ask Riku a question. He just wanted to talk to Riku, to hear that wonderful deep voice respond, to see the silver-haired boy's lips move as words escaped his mouth. So, naturally, he made up something from the top of his head.  
  
"Um...why is your hair so long?" Sora asked. He felt like he could smack himself in the head as Riku's feathery eyebrows raised.  
  
"Because I haven't cut it in a while? I dunno, I like my hair like this."  
  
"I like it, too!" Sora excalimed. Well, it was the truth. The older boy chuckled and smiled at Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora, why is your hair so pointy?"  
  
"Because...um...it's natural!" the brown-haired boy shot Riku one of his goofy grins. Shaking his head, silvery hair fluttering in the breeze, Riku laughed again and paddled the boat toward Sora's island.  
  
Sora fumbled with the edges of his jacket. More silence. He hated silence. Of course, he had forgotten what Riku spent most of his time doing. Sitting and watching. In silence. Sora didn't know how Riku stood it. Sora guessed that Riku was thinking all those times he was sitting and watching...thinking...about something. What, Sora had no clue. His older friend had always been a mystery.  
  
"I have another question!" Sora promptly stated. Riku smiled in amusement and looked at him again.  
  
"Now what?" he asked in a mock annoyed tone.  
  
"Uh..." Sora thought for a while. "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"  
  
Riku raised his eyebrows and stared at Sora for a few moments, then suddenly burst into laughter. The small boat shook as Riku's body shook with his laughs. Icy blue eyes shining with tears, he looked at his young friend. Sora had his tongue stuck out and his already large eyes were widened in innocence.  
  
"Answer!" Sora said cheerfully. Riku threw up his hands and groaned in mock despair.  
  
"You've finally asked me one that I don't know!" he cried out. Sora grinned and pointed to him.  
  
"Aha! So you DON'T know everything!"  
  
"Oh no! You've found out!" Riku said, letting out a fake sob. "Are you going to take away my diplomas?"  
  
"Yes! And rip them to shreds!"  
  
"No! Please don't! And what about my trophies?"  
  
"Already melted them!"  
  
"How could you?" Riku clasped his hands together and whined.  
  
"Easy! I took a big blowtorch and--"  
  
"SORAAAAA!"  
  
Sora cringed when he heard that voice pierce the air. There was only one person that voice could belong to...he looked at the dock of his house, which was only a few meters away, and standing on it was...Kairi.  
  
The girl waved and shouted Sora's name again as the boat bumped into the dock. Before the young boy could get out, Kairi jumped into the boat and threw her arms around him. Riku watched in disgust, then got out of the boat, away from Kairi.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Sora! Where have you been?! I've missed you!"  
  
"Uh...I was--"  
  
"Come inside and tell me, you'll catch a cold out here!" and with that, Kairi dragged a helpless Sora to the house, leaving RIku alone. Sighing, he got back into his boat and paddled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
;_; Poor Riku-chan!!! Why must he suffer so?!  
  
Taikuru: OO; ...well...YOU'RE the one writing this story...  
  
O.o; ... uu; ... ^_^; Um....hope you liked it, guys!!! 


	5. Confusion

Chapter Five  
  
I RETURN!!! Been a while, ne? Sorry about that. I lost interest for a while. Plus, lots of sad stuff was happening...lots of pets dying. Oh, and school. Yup. School. BUT NOW I'M BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!!! And I'm working on finishing the rest of my fics, too, so REST EASY!!! WHOOOO!!! ...though I probably won't be dishing them out anytime soon...I'm trying to think up a good plan to get my mom to let me buy another python...mine died a while ago... ;_;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, never will... ^^ Unless the nice people at Squaresoft and Disney would like to hand it over...???? ::is hit in the head with a brick:: X.X; ...that's what I thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku hadn't gone home after he left Sora's house. He had paddled to the children's island. It was getting dark now, therefore Tidus, Selphie and Wakka had left to go home. Riku was glad. He wanted to be alone.  
  
Walking slowly down the path, Riku kicked up sand angrily.  
  
'How rude,' he thought. Of course, Kairi had always given him the cold shoulder. It didn't bother him because he didn't like her much anyway. Riku had to give her credit, though. It was amazing how she always managed to drag Sora away from him. Amazing. And extremely upsetting. It had been that way for a long time. Riku and Sora would be hanging out, then along would come Kairi. Sora would always follow her...always rather be with her. It got Riku depressed. For years he had been in a state of depression. Ever since Kairi came. His parents had even gotten him medicine, insisting that Riku's depression was the fault of chemical imbalances in his brain. He had never tried to explain why he felt so pitiful. They wouldn't understand. No one would. Riku never took the medicine. He had pretend to, but secretly had thrown the little pills away.  
  
Riku thought back, remembering that Kairi and Sora were at Sora's hosue, doing only God knows what. Thinking of them together was painful.  
  
The boy pushed aside the thick foliage to reveal a small entrance. He walked down the cool tunnel, a hand running along a winding vine that travelled down the walls. He entered a small cavern adorned with tons of rocks. Scratched into the grey rocks were several drawings.  
  
Riku looked around and tilted his head. He hardly ever came here, to this secret place, but it was beautiful. Especially since, outside, the sun was setting. Rays of purple, pink and gold shone down through the holes in the cavern's ceiling, illuminating everything in a beautiful, fiery glow.  
  
The fifteen-year-old's crystal blue eyes scanned the sketches in the rock, moving back and forth, up and down beneath silvery, furrowed brows. His eyes landed on a picture of Sora and Kairi. He kneeled down and put his hand to the picture of Sora. Years ago, Sora and Kairi had drawn portraits of themselves in the rock, Kairi drawing Sora very well considering what they had to work with, and Sora roughly sketching Kairi...doing the best he could.  
  
Riku sighed and turned around, leaning against the rock wall. He wondered where he had been when Sora and Kairi had been together here, drawing. Probably somewhere alone.  
  
Growling, the boy bumped his head back against the rock. He hated feeling sorry for himself. It made him feel pathetic, and weak above all else.  
  
"But I have a right to feel sorry for myself, don't I?" he asked himself. His voice echoed back at him, deep and confused.  
  
Riku groaned and stood up. He left. He couldn't stand to stay there anymore. He walked out into the cold night air, seeing that all light was almost gone. He made his way past the shack, across the bridge and to his isle. He lay down next to the paopu tree, hands behind his head, gazing up at the stars which slowly appeared in the darkening sky.  
  
He thought of Sora again and an emotional wave swept over him. He blinked back tears which were as clear as his eyes. Sora would never be his. Life didn't work that way. And it wasn't fair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sora waved goodbye to Kairi as the redheaded girl walked away from the house. Sighing, he closed the door. To be truthful, he was glad she had left. She had been way too annoying, asking him where he'd been and why.  
  
'Plus, she drove Riku away,' Sora thought with slight anger. His big, deep blue eyes narrowed and he fell back onto the couch, lower lip stuck forward in another of his adorable pouts.  
  
He hoped Riku wouldn't be upset. He had wanted his friend to stay...but Kairi had been there and gotten in the way, as usual. And Riku had left.  
  
"I wanted him to stay!" Sora groaned. His feelings were running amok, and his hormones raging. On one hand, he had Kairi, a pretty girl who flirted with him on all occassions, who seemed to like him.  
  
On the other hand, was Riku. His best friend, who was even more beautiful than Kairi. Who cared deeply for him. Who would do anything for him. There lay the deep feelings. There was only one thing wrong with Riku. He was a guy. And guys getting together...was just wrong! ...wasn't it?  
  
Sora sighed. Yeah, Riku was a guy, so he couldn't love him.  
  
"A gorgeous...smart...graceful guy..." Sora thought dreamily before slapping himself.  
  
"NO! STOP IT!" he groaned, hitting himself in the forehead. His messy brown hair swayed as he shook his head. He had been so confused and for such a long time. He wondered how Riku felt about him. He hadn't pulled away when Sora had cuddled with him...maybe he felt the same way?  
  
Sora wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes. No way. Riku wasn't like that. Was he? Sora didn't know. In any case, Sora had never liked a guy before. Not like this! And he just couldn't be like that because he had a crush on Kairi, right?  
  
Sora groaned and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. But he felt lonely without Riku by his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it...I'm trying! ^^; Sorry for any typos, things that don't make sense and otherwise...::counts her money:: Thirty- one dollars...oO; ...only about twenty more and I'll have enough for another python... 


End file.
